Death Bringer
by Vopopal
Summary: Darkness will come from the Skies. For eyed monsters will bring destruction and misery... And all hope will be lost, if the Death Bringer rejects his fate... But if he accepts, the enemy's worlds will burn... The Master of Twig, Shred and Shard will bring victory. And Death will follow beside him...


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter universe or the Mass Effect franchise._

**Death Bringer**

Looking around Harry Potter yet again cursed that day, when he obtained ownership over Hallows and became Master of Death. He had nearly a year of normality after Voldemort was defeated, before he began to hear strange whispers and almost two years before he began had this dream. Dreams usually were almost the same, only with different scenery. This time, he was again in the strange empty city, which aimlessly floated among stars, covered in a big bubble. Again he was standing on balcony of central tower, already knowing what will happen. Hearing clicking of heals behind, he tiredly sighed, preparing to same arguments yet again.

"Hello Master," familiar eternal voice greeted him from behind. "Have you reconsidered?"

"My answer still is and always will be 'no'." Harry said, not even bothering to look back on his companion. "How many times should I tell you I simply want to live normal happy life with a big family and die like a rest, from an old age?"

"I know what you want, master. And for what it's worth – I'd really like to see you live a happy life and join me after, how you put it 'Die from an old age'? But I told you many times before – it is not your Destiny. It is simply not meant to be." Death answered in tired and sad voice. "If you not accept what you are, what you, _we _meant to be – you will suffer. And I do not wish to feel your suffering. I don't!"

"And why, pray do tell I should suffer? I already have a wife, children, home and a job! We secured all former Death Eater, reformed government, raised standards of education. We literally rebuild the Wizarding World. You said it is 'Not my Destiny'. What else should I do to all high power to leave me alone?! What should I do so YOU will leave me alone?" Harry shouted and then had an idea "Maybe throw hallows through the Veil of Death?!"

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Death desperately shouted, which made a Harry pause in his rant. "If you don't want to heed my warnings – fine. If you don't wish to understand the risk I took to warn you – fine. I will even promise to stop coming to your dreams – but only if you promise me one thing – you will never separate yourself from Hallows. Promise!"

"Do you seriously stop bothering me and end these whispers if I promise to always carry hallows with me?" Harry disbelievingly turned around and was startled to see Death crying. "Are you crying?"

"…Yes. Yes, I will stop coming to your dreams and yes, I'm crying." Death answered, with a strained voice.

"How?" He asked, perplexed, fighting down an urge to hold her and soothe, reminding himself it was a higher being stand before him and not just the ethereally beautiful woman.

"That's the price I paid to warn you of what will come. Emotion. When I said I'd like to see you happy – I was serious. I feel what you feel, either happiness or suffering." Sniffed Death. "I've done everything I could to warn you, Master. Wake up!"

"Gah!" Harry bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily.

"Everything all right, Harry?" Sleepily asked Ginny. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yes, Gin, but don't worry. It's just another nightmare and something telling me, I won't have any more of them for quite some time."

"If you say so, Harry…" Yawned Ginny. "Well, anyway, it's almost time to wake up. Today is 19th. Anniversary of You-Know-Who death. I hope you have written your speech. I don't want to see a repeat of 15th Anniversary!"

"Yes, dear. And I even had Hermione to double-check it."

"Good. Then I will go to shower and you'll make us a breakfast, dear."

_A.N. Well, i'm kinda new to all that, so... Please, review and tell me, should i continue or not?_


End file.
